One
by DTHGlare
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Guru matematika mesum yang tahu segala hal tentang Xi Luhan. BoyxBoy ChanLu!


**ONE**

**ChanyeolxLuhan**

**Romance, drama, Boys Love**

**Rated: T**

**By DTHGlare**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas pagi ini bisa dikatakan seperti pusat pembelanjaan akhir tahun yang dipenuhi diskon. Ramai. Lihatlah siswa siswa seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ada yang bermain bola di dalam kelas, para yeoja yang sibuk mempoles wajahnya dengan berbagai make up. Hell—bukankah ini sekolah? Ah, lupakan. Dan lihat di pojok kelas, dua orang siswa sedang bercumbu seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja. Dan pasangan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah **Kim Jongin **dan **Do Kyungsoo**. Lihatlah wajah Kyungsoo sampai memerah dan bibirnya bengkak, astaga kenapa dia punya pacar semesum Jongin? Mungkin dunia akan segera berakhir. Belum sampai disitu rupanya. Oh lihat, tangan Jongin masuk kedalam seragam Kyungsoo yang tersingkap dan mulai menyentuh bagian sensitive namja-_nya_.

Ternyata ada sepasang mata yang melihat adegan itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia adalah **Luhan**, **Xi Luhan**.

"Aish, mereka berdua kalau mau melakukan yang tidak tidak selalu tidak tahu tempat. Aku kan jadi merindukan Sehuna" Luhan bergumam kecil, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Dan kemudian teridur

**BRAK**

Seorang namja jakung berkemeja biru muda dan celana jeans hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak enak di dengar. Meletakkan beberapa buku di meja dengan sama kasarnya dengan membuka pintu tadi. Lalu melirik siswa yang teridur dengan memasang smirk diwajahnya. Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak sepi bahkan dua orang siswa yang asik bercumbu tadi buru- buru membenahi pakaiannya lalu duduk di manis dibangkunya masing masing. Tapi tidak berlaku dengan Luhan. Namja manis itu masih tetap menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja, mungkin ketiduran.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya" sapa namja jakung tadi

"Pagi"

"Saya Park Chanyeol, pegganti guru matematika kalian sementara. Dikarenakan guru kalian yang sebelumnya mendadak dipindah tugaskan ke sekolah lain. Saya harap kalian dapat mengikuti pelajaran saya dengan baik, dan saya tidak suka ada **siswa yang tidur dipelajaran saya**" tegas Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Baekhyun—teman sebangku Luhan. Menyenggol pelan Luhan yang masih asik menjelajah alam mimpi itu untuk segera bangun dan memperhatikan guru baru itu.

"Pssttt Lu bangunlah ada guru tau!" Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan agar segera bangun. Namun tak ada respon sama sekali dari Luhan. Baekhyun jengah dengan Luhan yang tak kunjung bangun akhirnya membiarkan Luhan yang terus tertidur.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung beranjak dari mejanya dan berjalan pelan menuju meja Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tepat di samping meja Luhan. Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Luhan lalu meniup pelan telinga Luhan. Semua siswa memandang tak percaya kepada guru matematika barunya itu. Luhan menggeliat kecil dan menutup telinganya yang ditiup oleh Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan ganggu aku" Luhan menggumam pelan dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengar gumaman Luhan tadi hanya mampu menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap heran kearah Luhan. Biasanya kalau telinga seseorang ditiup waktu tidur orang itu akan bangun kan? Tapi mengapa ini tidak? Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia memasang seringainya lalu menyingkirkan telapak tangan Luhan yang menutup telinganya dan Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan telingan namja manis itu.

"Luhan chagiya ireona, ini masih jam pelajaran mengapa tidur hm?"

Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan melihat adegan itu hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya dan bergumam apa—guru—ini—sudah—gila?

"Aku ngantuk Baekhyun, aku bukan pacarmu jadi jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel chagiya, arraseo?" gumam Luhan. Ia bergerak gerak gelisah dan sedetik kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya sadar bahwa suara tadi bukanlah milik Baekhyun. Karena suara ini berat. Dan dengan pelan Luhan menegakkan badannya melihat siapa yang membisikkan kata kata manis tadi.

Yang dilihatnya adalah sosok tinggi tampan walaupun wajahnya datar dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia sempat melihat seringai tipis di wajah tampannya. Chanyeol merasakan Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum langsung memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Sudah nyenyak tidurmu tadi, Xi Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol tajam dengan menatap langsung kedua bola mata jernih Luhan. Seakan ditatap secara tajam oleh Chanyeol, Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan menyenggol pelan Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah siapa namja tinggi ini?"

"Dia guru matematika baru namanya Park Chanyeol"

"Oh" Luhan hanya ber-oh ria mendengan penjelasan dari teman sebangkunya itu.

Chanyeol kembali ke meja guru yang ada didepan kelas. Lalu ia mulai mengabsen satu persatu siswa yang hadir.

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Hadir"

"Krystal Jung"

"Hadir Park Songsaengnim" Krystal menjawab dengan senyum genit yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya bergidik ngeri pada Krystal.

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Hadir"

"Kim Jongin"

"Hadir

"Oh ya. Aku lupa, kau Kim Jongin! Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak tidak di dalam kelas saat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tahan dulu otak mesummu itu sampai bel pulang sekolah nanti kasihan namjachingumu. Arrasseo?"

Jongin yang mendengar penuturan dari songsaengnimnya itu hanya menunduk malu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kekasihnya—Kyungsoo wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kim JoonMyun"

"Hadir"

"Choi Jinri"

"Hadir" dan seterusnya sampai tiba di absen terakhir—

"—Xi Luhan"

"Hadir" Luhan menjawab dengan tidak semangat akibat insiden **tidur di kelas** tadi.

"Hei hei. Kenapa hari ini tidak semangat, manis?" Chanyeol berkata pada Luhan dengan tetap memasang smirk andalannya.

Seisi kelas menyoraki guru baru itu dan juga Luhan pastinya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tak habis pikir. Mengapa gurunya ini selalu menggodanya? Apa Luhan memiliki daya tarik yang kuat? Hanya Tuhan, Luhan, dan Chanyeol yang tahu.

**"Xi Luhan. Siswa 18 tahun. Sering teridur di kelas. Ujian selalu mendapat nilai merah. Selalu di kira yeoja. Mempunyai kekasih bernama Oh Sehun dan saya harap ia segera putus dengan kekasihnya itu. Yang terakhir adalah—" **Chanyeol menjeda kata katanya sambil berjalan kea rah bangku Luhan dan Baekhyun, berdiri di samping meja Luhan sedikit menunduk. Semua siswa memandang guru matematikanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu berdiam diri sambil menatap ke arah papan tulis di depan.

**"—titik kelemahannya ada di SINI" **dengan cepat Chanyeol memegang daerah sekitar perpotongan leher Luhan yang mulus bagaikan sutra itu. Luhan membulatkan matanya dan langsung mendorong songsaengnimnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Luhan berteriak sambil memandang tajam Chanyeol.

"See, benarkan?" Chanyeol berkata santai kepada semua siswa di kelas itu. Dan reaksi para _seme_ langsung ber-smirk ria dan menatap Luhan serempak.

Luhan menggeretakkan giginya dan mengumpat dalam hati dasar—guru—baru—brengsek. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum remeh dan kembali ke mejanya sebelum—

"YAK! KAU MELECEHKANKU PARK SONGSAENGNIM! AKAN AKU ADUKAN KE KANTOR KONSELING!" —Luhan berseru dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arah songsaengnimnya itu.

"Adukan saja. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau yang malu sendiri" dengan santai Chanyeol mengatakan itu dan kembali memasang _smirk_ andalannya kepada Luhan.

"…." Kalah telak. Luhan akhirnya kembali duduk dibangkunya memandang tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang malah menatap mesum ke arah namja manis ini.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Chanyeol menatap seisi kelas dan dia melihat seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya tanda ia akan bertanya sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Ya. Kau yang disana dengan make up tebal" Chanyeol menunjuk yeoja—dengan make up tebal. "Apa pertanyaan mu?" yang ditanya malah sibuk menata rambutnya itu/?

"Ah, songsaengnim. Berapa umur anda?" yeoja itu bertanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit kapada Chanyeol. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri terhadap yeoja itu. Ia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat name-tag dari yeoja make up tebal itu.

"Victoria Song. Umur saya 23 tahun" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan membuat seisi kelas heboh. Bagaimana mereka tidak heboh? Sosok tinggi nan tampan itu mau saja menjadi guru padahal pada usia 23 tahun biasanya kebanyakan orang orang akan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan bersenang senang. Minum soju, pergi ke pub malam, _blow job, _dan mungkin bercumbu dengan kekasihnya sepanjang hari.

"Diam!" seisi kelas kemudian hening hanya setelah Chanyeol berteriak untuk diam.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?"

"Saya songsaengnim!" Kini ganti dengan yeoja bername-tag Im Yoona

"Silahkan"

"Apa… songsaengnim sudah punya yeojachingu atau namjachingu?"

"….."

"….."

Pertanyaan Yoona tadi membuat seisi kelas hening.

**"**Yeah, untuk saat ini belum**"**

"….."

"WHOAAAA! Park Songsaengnim jadilah pacarku sekarang jugaaaa!" Yoona berseru dengan semangatnya setelah Chanyeol berkata ia tidak punya yeojachingu untuk saat ini. Tak memperdulikan banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan pandangan dasar―yeoja―tak―tahu―diri.

"Maaf. Aku tidak suka barang **bekas**"

Singkat.

Padat

Nusuk/?

Luhan menutup mulut menahan tawa akibat jawaban singkat dari Park Songsaengnim. Berbeda dengan Yoona ia hanya memasang wajah kusut sekaligus menahan malu.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran, buka halaman 104" tegas Chanyeol sambil membuka buku dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

Sudah sejam lalu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan langit sudah mulai gelap tanda akan turun hujan tetapi namja manis ini tak kunjung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Terus menatap lurus arah papan tulis dan memikirkan kejadian yang cukup melalukan pada jam matematika. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ada guru se-_mesum _Park Chanyeol? Kenapa sekolah ini mau mau saja merekrut guru seperti Park Chanyeol? Kenapa Park Chanyeol tahu titik kelemahannya di perpotongan leher?

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

**_Park Chanyeol_**

"Aish jinjja" Luhan mengacak rambutnya sambil bergumam tak jelas lalu bangkit dari bangkunya menatap ke luar jendela langit yang mulai gelap. Kemudian ia menyambar tas punggung dan berjalan cepat menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

Tepat ia menjejakkan kakinya di halte bus. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku halte yang tersedia dan menunggu bus yang menuju rumahnya.

Udara semakin dingin. Tidak ada satupun bus yang berhenti. Luhan menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat. Tak selang beberapa menit ada sebuah mobil mewah berhenti didepan halte bus.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok tampan yang menatap Luhan dengan seringai diwajahnya. Luhan memincingkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ada didalam mobil tersebut.

BINGO!

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat orang yang paling ia benci untuk saat ini tiba tiba sudah ada didepannya.

"Mau pulang bersamaku manis?"

"Andwaeeeeeeeeee" Luhan menjerit ketakutan bersamaan dengan berhentinya bus. Luhan segera berlari dan masuk kedalam bus tersebut.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Berguling guling ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya. Tiba tiba gambaran wajah Park Chanyeol sekelebat muncul di pikirannya, Luhan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu kembali mengumpat pelan.

"Park Chanyeol…. Aish masih manly juga nae namjachingu Oh Sehunaaaaaa" Luhan mengambil handphone yang tergeletak di nakas meja samping tempat tidurnya lalu menatap wajah Sehun yang kebetulan menjadi wallpaper di handphonenya itu.

"Sehunaa bogoshippoyo~" kemudian Luhan mengetikkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya itu.

**_To: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: Bogoshippo~_**

**_Sehunnnie aku merindukanmu 3_**

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun menjawab pesan singkat Luhan.

**_From: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_Nado deer ;)_**

**_._**

**_To: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_Kemana saja kau Sehunnie? Jarang sekali membalas pesan ku T.T_**

**_._**

**_From: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_Mianhae chagiya. Akhir akhir ini songsaengnim sering memberiku tugas banyak T.T. mian ne?_**

**_._**

**_To: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_It's OK sehunnie ;D. Minggu ini sehunnie mau menemaniku ke kedai bubble tea tidak?_**

**_._**

**_From: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_Kurasa tidak bisa hyung~. Minggu ini aku ada tugas kelompok bersama Junhong. Mianhae mungkin minggu depan aku baru bisa menemanimu hyungie~ :D Taka apa kan Luhannie hyung?_**

**_._**

"Bersama Junhong lagi yah? Selalu seperti ini huh" menghela nafasnya dengan kasar Luhan menutup kedua matanya pelan dan tanpa disadari cairan bening itu meluncur dari kedua matanya kemudian ia mengusapnya dengan kasar lalu terkekeh pelan "Ah mungkin Sehun akhir akhir ini sedang banyak tugas, jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak Xi Luhan"

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Mereka resmi berpacaran 3 minggu yang lalu berawal dari kedai _bubble tea_. Luhan tak sengaja menabrak dan menumpahkan isi _bubble tea_nya di kemeja Sehun. Lalu saling menyalahkan seperti serial drama drama yang sering kita lihat. Berkenalan, jalan bareng, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Simple bukan? Kadang kalau saat saat Sehun sibuk dan jarang mengirim pesan singkat pada Luhan. Namja manis ini merasa kalau Sehun sudah tak menyayangi dan mencintainya. Seperti saat ini, Luhan agak ragu dengan Sehun yang jarang membalas pasan singkatnya dan berkata kalau ia sibuk dengan tugas yang menumpuk dan harus dikerjakan kelompok bersama temannya yang bernama Junhong itu. Kadang Sehun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Junhong entah itu belajar bersama, membeli buku, tugas kelompok dan masih banyak lagi. Luhan sempat berpikir kalau Sehun akan berpaling darinya dan lebih memilih ….. Junhong?.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya pelan lalu kembali mengetikkan beberapa pesan pada Sehun.

**_To: Sehunaaa_**

**_Subject: -_**

**_Oh. Tidak apa- apa. Selamat malam Sehunnie, jaljayo :D_**

Send!

Tak ada balasan dari Sehun

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur" Luhan meletakkan handphone nya di nakas meja lalu menarik selimut sebatas leher dan tidur.

Hari ini Luhan berangkat sangat pagi sekali entah apa yang membuatnya datang sepagi ini. Mungkin melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda? Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu/?

"Luhan _hyung!_" namja berambut seperti jamur memanggil Luhan dari arah belakang

"Nde? Waeyo Taemin?"

"Kau disuruh ke ruangan Park Songsaengnim"

"…."

"_Hyung!_"

"Gomawo Taemin"

'Aih. Park Chanyeol-_ssi_ mau apa kau memanggilku sepagi ini? Menyusahkan saja!' Luhan menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju ruangan Park Songsaengnim.

**Cklek.**

"Songsaengnim memanggilku?"

"Ya. Duduklah" Chanyeol menunjuk bangku kosong di depan mejanya

"Langsung saja Xi Luhan, nilai matematikamu selalu turun. Jika begini bisa bisa kau tidak bisa naik kelas" ucap Chanyeol datar sambil menatap Luhan yang memasang tampang terkejutnya.

"J-jadi apa yang harus s-saya lakukan songsaengnim?"

"Cukup mudah. Datanglah ke apartementku sepulang sekolah. Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa materi penting agar nilai mu tidak terlalu merusak mata indahku ini" Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan dari mulut tajam Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Bisa bisa kau berjalan tidak benar saat keluar ruanganku" ucap Chanyeol mesum. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bergidik ngeri dan merasakan aura aura hitam berada di sekitarnya.

"Ne songsaengnim" Luhan beranjak dari kursinya lalu keluar dari ruangan songsaengnimnya yang mesum itu.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak bertanya dimana alamat apartementku?"

.

.

Sesuai janjinya sepulang sekolah Luhan langsung menuju apartement Park Chanyeol.

"107, 108, 109,… nah 110" Saat Luhan akan memencet Bel pintu apartement Park Chanyeol. Pintu itu terbuka dan menyeret Luhan masuk kedalamnya dengan cepat dan menguncinya.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkanku song—"

"Ssssttttt jangan berisik" Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuknya pada Luhan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"W-wae?" dalam jarak sedekat ini Luhan merasakan banyak kupu kupu bertebangan di perutnya dan jantunya berdegub kencang seperti saat ia dan Sehun saat berdekatan.

Tunggu.

Sehun

Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan telunjuk Chanyeol dari bibirnya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Mengerti akan tatapan Luhan Chanyeol menyuruh namja manis ini duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil beberapa buku yang diperlukan. Jangan kemana mana" ucap Chanyeol lalu melenggang masuk ke kamarnya mungkin.

Luhan menatap satu persatu pigura foto yang terpajang di dinding maupun di meja dekat TV. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu titik, yaitu foto dimana ada dua orang namja. Yang tinggi dengan senyuman lebar itu sudah pasti Park Chanyeol lalu namja satunya agak sedikit lebih pendek dari Chanyeol beramput dark brown dan berwajah _poker face_—**Oh Sehun**. Luhan berdiri dari sofa lalu mendekati pigura foto itu memastikan penglihatannya apa benar itu Sehun _namjachingu_nya atau bukan. Dan ternyata….

Benar. Namja yang ada di foto itu benar benar Oh Sehun.

Jadi selama ini perkiraannya salah. Bukan dengan Junhong itu tapi dengan…. Park Chanyeol? Apa selama ini Sehun bermain di belakangku selama ini? Apa mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi kekasih? Aaihhh paboya! Rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

**Cklek**

Chanyeol keluar kamarnya dengan membawa setumpuk buku—matematika tentunya dan berniat menyuruh Luhan membantunya tetapi ekor matanya melihat Luhan yang memegang sebuah figura foto dengan wajah sendu.

"Yak Luhan bantu aku membawa buku buku ini! Jangan terus memandang fotoku. Aku tau kalau aku ini tampan"

"Jangan percaya diri Chanyeol-_ssi_ aku tak melihat wajahmu tapi melihat orang yang berfoto bersamamu"

Chanyeol meletakkan tumpukan buku itu dimeja dan mengambil figura foto itu

"Oh. Dia Sepupuku. Waktu itu kita berlibur bersama. Cemburu eoh?"

'Pantas dia tahu kalo Sehun _namjachingu_ku'

"Diam berarti 'iya'"

.

.

.

"Kalau mencari hasil akhir harus di akar pangkat tiga. Mengerti?"

Luhan mengangukkan wajahnya lucu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa manisnya Luhan. Kulit bak porselennya yang bercahaya /? Karena sinar lampu hidung mancung. Ah betapa sempurnanya sosok disebelah Chanyeol ini.

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Entah siapa duluan yang memulainya tapi kini Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir mungil nan manis milik Luhan. Menyalurkan seluruh cintanya lewat ciuman tanpa nafsu itu. Chanyeol memegang punggung Luhan dan mendorong lebih dekat ke arahnya. Tanpa disadari Luhan mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka. Dapat dilihat wajah keduanya memerah akibat ciuman tadi. Luhan merasakan pipinya memanas dan ada sesuatu seperti kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Ini salah. Dia sudah memiliki Sehun. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Seharusnya ia tak datang ke apartement Park Chanyeol.

_Seharusnya_

_Seharusnya_

_Seharusnya….._

"Putuskan Sehun, Luhan" suara Chanyeol menghentikan lamunan Luhan. Chanyeol menyibakkan poni Luhan kemudian mencium dahinya

"Jadilah milik_ku_"

"Tapi—"

"Sssstt. Kemarin malam aku melihatnya berciuman bersama namja bername-tag Choi Junhong di gang sempit dekat sekolahnya"

Luhan menegang mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari Chanyeol. Ia mencengkram erat ujung baju seragamnya. Lalu air matanya turun tanpa bisa ia control. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dan mencium pipi porselen itu yang kini basah akibat air mata.

"A-aku butuh waktu"

"No problem. Aku selalu menunggumu"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**"Sehun-ah siapa namja manis ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap layar handphone Sehun.**

**"Oh. Dia ****_namjachinguku_****"**

**"Bukannya kau menyukai Junhong?"**

**"Aku hanya iseng menembaknya"**

**"Kalau begitu buat aku ya!"**

**"Terserah"**

**END**

**Hallooooo kali ini saya mencoba membuat fanfiksi oneshot tapi dengan pairing ChanyeolxLuhan. hehehehee. Alur kecepetanXD Terinspirasi dari gambar yang saya dapat dari dashboard tumblr disitu chanyeol kaya nge-goda/? Luhan gitu XD hehehehehehhh**

**Terima kasih yang udah sempetin baca ;)))**

**Review ya~ :D**


End file.
